James Potter and The Friendship Betrayel
by Pirlin Dragon
Summary: James Potter and his crew are in Diagon Alley when they run into Lily Evans, a Muggle born Girl. They become fast friends! What happens next?


__

A/n: This is my first real fic that has to do with Harry Potter. It is really and L/J (Lily and James) fic. For all your curious readers out there, yes, there will be a sequel. It will probably be about Harry and Hermione, but I can almost guarantee that won't be for a while. I plan on finishing this first. This story will likely go to the night of their death in Godrics Hollow. 

Disclaimer at bottom, and one will be at the end of the story.

****

JAMES POTTER AND THE FRIENDSHIP BETRAYEL

__

CHAPTER 1: THE FIRST MEETING

It was a normal day in the Potters house, or as normal as it was possible to be for a family of pureblood Wizards. James Potter was the first one up again, which he found both very annoying and very boring. This morning he decided to owl his friend, Sirius Black. James and Sirius had been friends for many many years. Actually, since they were first born, they had been doing everything together!

They were both the same age; 11, which meant they would be getting their Hogwarts letters shortly. They also had a friend. Her name was Sarah. Sirius had a secret crush on Sarah, but he didn't show it, as he often went to Zonko's just for jokes to play on her. James, Sirius, and Sarah were definitely the joking type. They often got into trouble. One of their favorite jokes was to set of dungbombs in their parents' bedrooms. It took a while to drain out the smell, but it was always worth a good laugh.

James wrote his letter to Sirius, hoping he was awake. Sirius usually woke early during their sleepovers. James sent off his owl with the letter. For christmas, Helen and Brian Potter had given James an owl. It was a speedy owl, with snow white feathers. He named it Merlin, after the wizard of the round table of Arthur.

The owl arrived at Sirius' house about a minute later. Sirius opened the letter and read:

__

Dear Sirius,

I am really bored right now. Do you wanna grab your broomstick so we can fly to Zonko's or something and wake our Parents with a fresh supply of exploding Dragon Liver. Last time I did that I was laughing for hours! We can browse around also! Find some other pleasant surprises.Arthur Weasely was just over here the other day, and he reckons he's seen Zonko's lates: Tounge Twisting Toffee, Real fake legs, the magical finger, and you're not gonna believe this one, but, the Dissapearing Trick! I think we should check it out. Send me an answer with Merlin!

From,

James

Sirius flipped the parchment over, grabbed his Quill, and quickly wrote

__

Let's go! I'll take my Nimbus 83' and you take yours! See you at the bush!

He tied it to Merlins leg and sent it off, silently taking the broomstick and some money and flying off to the bush. The secret bush was a meeting spot the had devised. The used it for planning schemes. James had got his dad to enchant it and make it possible to enter if you had the right password. Inside was a huge room full of enchanted candles that never went out. The room was big enough to be a meeting room fo all of Hogwarts. In the center was a huge round table. In fact, it was identical to that of King Arthur.

Upon entering, Sirius saw their friend Remus Lupin sitting at the table. "Hello" Said Remus calmly. Sirius was startled. "What are you up to today?" Asked Remus. "Oh. James and I were just headed over to Zonko's. They got a new shipment of jokes. We were gonna wake our parents up the 'old fashioned way'" "Mind if I come along?" Asked Remus. "Not at all" Said Sirius. Shortly after their conversation, James walked in.

"Hello, Remus!"Said James happily. "We were just headed to Zonkos! Wanna come?" "I've already been invited! Sirius beat you to it!" Said Remus. "We're gonna fly, but you haven't got a broomstick!" Said Sirius. "Really?" Asked Remus in a sardonic tone. "You are aparrantley forgetting something. We always had our emergency brooms. All 50 of them! Remember?" With that, he took out his wand, waved it, and said, "Vreymone!" A wall opened up revealing 50 Nimbus 86's. Remus grabbed one, and they flew off.

They arrived at Zonko's a few minutes later. They had just opened. The shopkeeper reckognized them at once. "Hello James! Sirius! Remus! What would you like today?" He asked. "We'd like 3 real fake legs, 9 dungbombs, and 3 dissapearing tricks!" Said James. "Who will be paying the bill today?" Asked the shopkeeper. "I will"Said James. He usually paid the bill, seeing to the fact that he was the richest of the group. They all took their packages, and they were off.

The trio came to a slow halt in front of their bush. Sirius muttered the password and the bush opened. Remus dropped off his broom and left, leaving James and Sirius behind. The chatted for a little about their plans for later, and set off for home.

James arrived at his house and immediately set to work. He had already discovered a fire charm with Remus. He put on the real fake leg, making his real one invisible, made the house and its contents dissapear, and lit the 3 dungbombs. He placed one under his fake leg, and, BOOM! They all blew up in unison. Helen and Brian woke with a start. "I'm gonna get you this time, James!" Said Brian jokingly. James pretended to be in pain, the fake leg had blown off. "Owwwwwwww!" Yelped James. Helen went running over.

"Oh, come off it!" She snapped. "You really didn't think we'd fall for this one again, did you?" She pulled out her wand and conjured up a gas mask for the smell, then made James' leg visible again. Then she did a locating charm and made the house reappear. "James" Brian started. " Clear out these dungbombs! You're the only one who knows how!" "Oh! All right." James groaned. He waved his wand and the smell was gone. Sirius and Remus should be done by now, and Sarah should be up and about too. She would likely to be bringing her twin brother, Peter Pettigrew. Peter was not such a troublemaker, but more like an academical person. He didn't exactly seem to fit in, but he was in the group anyway. They should be meeting at the bush in about 5 minutes, so James set off.

Sure enough, the whole crew was there, including Peter. Just then an owl fluttered in the window and dropped James his letter. He noticed everyone else had one, also. _Must be for Hogwarts_ he thought. He opened it, and sure enough, it was. It read:

__

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster:Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

_Dear Mr. Potter_

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than August 10.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

James put the letter away excitedly. The 5 of them just stood there for a minute. Then, all at once, they raced out the door back to their houses. They all sent off the owls within minutes. They were traveling by Floo Powder to Diagon Alley all at once. They met up there. 

It was as they were approaching Gringots that they saw her. She looked like their type. James walked over to her. "Hello!" He said awkwardly. "Hi" She muttered shyly. "My name's James Potter, and this is Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Sarah Pettigrew, and Peter Pettigrew. Whats your name?" "I'm Lily Evans" She said. "Would you like to join our… group?" Asked Sarah. "I guess" Said Lily.

"Are you muggle born, pureblood or halfblood?" Asked James. "Not that it matters" He added quickly. "Am I what born?" She asked. "Muggle"Repeated James. "A muggle is a non-magical person" "Oh" Said Lily. "I'm Muggle born than, yes." She said. The six of them spent the rest of the day picking up all their supplies. They took a quick break and James bought everyone ice cream. By the end of the day, it seemed like Lily had been in their group forever. The all parted, smiling and waving, and saying "See you at Hogwarts!"

The last days of August were rough for James. He seemed to miss the gang more than ever. But not just the gang imparticular, it was Lily. He had fallen for her at first sight, and couldn't forget her. _I'll see her in a few days_ he kept saying to himself. Finally, September 1st came, and James and his parents were in the house getting ready. They left for the station. James boarded the train and began the search for Lily and the gang.

__

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except perhaps Sarah, and James' parents, though I am not sure. I don't like disclaimers, so I wont write anymore.

__

A/N: I will try to post a chapter a week, though this chapter only took me 1 day (not even) The next chapter will be called THE ACRES OF BEAUTY for all those wondering. Well, please R/R (read and review) if you want more of the story!


End file.
